


Prime (Art for Nobody Said It Was Easy)

by Eloony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mysterious Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloony/pseuds/Eloony
Summary: Art entry for 2017 Reverse Big Bang! Team: Prime, fic Nobody Said It Was Easy by billiholic (yndigot)





	Prime (Art for Nobody Said It Was Easy)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [Nobody Said It Was Easy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10899615) by [billiholic (yndigot)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yndigot/pseuds/billiholic) for the companion fic to the art!

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second entry for the RBB, when I basically said, fuck it, I want babies, and just sketched this so I could turn it in on time - I quite like how it did turn out, but I hope to one day be able to like, add more details and shading. I'll get there!
> 
> I worked with billiholic (yndigot), and you guys should go check out their fic! Once again, I love being part of this challenge and am thankful for the whole community!


End file.
